League Of Legends: Hero
by lmao234
Summary: REWRITE. League Of Legends: A secret force commanded by the universe's first being, Chaos. The recruitment stage is over. Percy Jackson is one such recruit, and him and the team help defend Earth from any major trouble. He had to run away from his past, after the happenings that saddened him at Camp. Now he has to return for the drums of war beat once again. Percy/Zoe. AU. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

League of Legends: Hero

Chapter 1

Memories

Every tale has a beginning. the important thing is that you must start from it. My life is a mess, and this the start my story, my true story.

I was tired. So tired. I couldn't believe what the lady had told me. I was probably gonna die if I kept on going on like this.

Suddenly, tiredness overcame me, and I slumped onto my knees and planted my face in a patch of concrete. Ouch.

Flashback

_I had just gotten back from my mom's apartment and I was arriving at camp. _

_Camp... had changed in many different ways, you could say. I'm a changed man now, because of the following events. And for what happened at camp later on, you'll find out. After the Giant War, several things changed, for both good and bad. For one, camp now had 500 demigods in total, with us demigods and satyrs bringing back new ones successfully without any horrible deaths or injuries, so yeah, no maiming._

_Number two was created by my best friend, girlfriend, and the girl I would propose to, Annabeth. Yeah, you may think that she's sweet, caring, whatnot. Yeah, yeah, me too. At least I used to._

_I had two things on my mind (back then). One: I go back to my cabin, and then see Annabeth. So I entered my cabin and hear a mysterious noise. Moaning and some kind of smacking sound. At first I thought it was one of my friends pulling a prank on me but then I suddenly realized._

_If you had been there you would have understood._

_It broke me. _

_"Oh yeah, that feels so good!" Some guy said._

_The girl was wrapping her arms around the guy and engulfing his face. You know what, I'm not gonna describe what's next. You little kiddies reading this will be scarred for life. So yeah, this, ummm, action, carried on for a while until the girl lifted her head. _

_So yeah, until was then I was pretty mad then because some girl was using my bed to get fucked. And then I saw her face. And I realised who she was. Annabeth. And there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it. Cause, I never knew she was a slut, cheating on me while I was gone. And instead of doing make out sessions, she was doing red hot XXX action with some other guy on my bed! That bitch. I realised who she was doing it with._

_Damien._

_I literally turned into Hulk, then. Well, I kinda roared. And their heads turned towards me and... things kinda got physical between me and Damien. Or more like I got physical with Damien. I grabbed his head and kneed it. It smacked back. I let the sound resonate, enjoying it, savouring it. Then I roundhouse kicked him, watching him slam against the wall. Then I grabbed his neck, pressed it against the wall and started turning his face into a bloody pulp. Then I let him go. He collapsed in a slump against the wall._

_I turned to face Annabeth. She had her top off and was wearing a thong and I stared at her in disbelief for a second before getting to the point, "How dare you?"_

"_Percy, it isn't what you think it is-"_

"_You think I'm fucking stupid! You stand there, topless and wearing a thong and have the nerve to tell me: Oh, Percy, it isn't what it looks like. 'Cause it didn't look like rape from all that moaning and you wore a thong, eating his face out. Yeah I doubt it was rape, and he made you wear a thong!" I shouted, my voice turning sad, "Yeah, I come to camp and what I was hoping to do was propose."_

_I showed her the ring. I too stared at it before chucking it into the fountain in the middle of my cabin. It sank under into the sea (they were connected to each other, it was like a portal into the sea)._

_Let me tell you some of the details._

_You see, Damien is this dickhead who arrived at camp around 1 month ago._

_He was nothing but trouble from the day he entered my god-forsaken life._

_6 months before_

_I was so happy with my life. Nothing that I could think of could go wrong. Little did I know that life would take a turning. _

_One day, me and Tyson were entitled to rescue some demigod called Damien out of Washington. Apparently he had this really great smell that attracted monsters there to kill him. I could see why they wanted to kill him, now._

_Anyways when we arrived, he was in some casino, talking to some girls. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at him, but I was the old me and I would never leave a demigod to die. Now the only exception is him._

_When we got there we tried to talk to him but he waved us off, focused on chatting up the women. Then the doors slammed open and a herd of bad centaurs with horns burst through, screaming. _

_I looked all around me trying to see any way to save everyone when I noticed the security guard._

_The security guard went into defense position and drew out a pistol._

_I remember thinking, 'How could he see through the mist?' when I suddenly recognized him. _

_He was that pilot that drove me, Frank and Hazel to Alaska on the way to rescuing Thanatos. He must have recognized me because suddenly he nodded at me. I nodded back._

_We went into battle. Tyson drew out his club and me, Riptide. Then they charged and we charged too._

_A centaur lunged at me and I slid baseball style under his legs, and I brought Riptide up while I was doing it, cutting up his underbelly. _

_Next, another centaur galloped at me, but I just sidestepped and then when he passed me, I grabbed his waist then climbed on him. Then I beheaded him. _

_I flipped from his body, which was turning into dust and drove my sword into another centaur's face. _

_Two centaurs tried to engage me but I punched one on the face, making him lose sense of his senses and cut through the other. The guard and Tyson took care of the rest (DIE BAD PONIES!). When the job was done I grabbed a gaping Damien._

_Then we went back to camp._

_At camp he showed his true nature. He was like, "I'm cool." or "Have a shot at me, ladies." Seriously, in my opinion, that kid is a too big-headed. He claimed that he had defeated the whole herd of centaurs, and I claimed different, but no-one believed me. They believed him. Because he got claimed after he said that, and I couldn't believe it when that symbol appeared above his head._

_A lightning bolt._

_Zeus._

_Who else would have such a jerk as a son (Hercules as well)?_

_Back to the point. I wanted to gather my stuff so that I could get out of that hellhole, but they were in my cabin so no chance. So I stepped outside. Maybe my other friends would help._

_As soon as I stepped outside the gods appeared._

_"Surprise visit!" Athena said cheerfully._

_I was shocked. Couldn't they come at a better time? Oh, I guess it was my fault. I was the one that said: you should treat your kids better. They turned towards me. I knew where this was going._

_Oh, crap._

_"Let's visit you cabin, Percy!" Aphrodite said. The other gods mumbled in agreement._

_This was going downhill, fast._

"_Oh no, uh, I'm currently cleaning it, it's very untidy,"_

"_Not to worry my boy, we'll help you," My dad answered, smiling._

_There was nothing I could do to make them stop._

_They entered my cabin, and a sense of dread washed over me. I stepped in with them, shaking all over, anticipating what was going to happen. The first thing they all saw was Damien limping up towards them, his face a mess._

_Not good was an understatement._

_"Percy tried to kill me! He took out Riptide, and slashed me with it!" That kid deserved to rot in hell. He lied through his teeth and still the gods believed him? There was no way the gods would believe that._

_"Luckily, with my epic reflexes I dodged all his attacks until he turned the water in his fountain in sharp daggers and sent them at me."_

_The gods turned at me with shock. Yes, shock. They believed the little idiot? Oh, this was great..._

_I peeked into the cabin. Annabeth wasn't there. She had probably sneaked out invisibly with that stupid cap of hers._

_That little cheater. I should have never trusted her if I had known she would toss me aside like rubbish. After all I had gone through, the campers had betrayed to ship over to Damien's team. I had no-one left. Except Thalia and Nico. Grover too because he didn't know any of this. He was always busy travelling to places doing things now that he was Protector of Nature._

_"WHY DID YOU EVEN DARE DOING THIS TO MY SON?" Zeus was angry, and an angry Zeus was not something you wanted in your life. I just shrugged. It was a bad idea._

_"HELL, I SHOULD SEND YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF TARTURUS BUT I'M GRATEFUL FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HELP US SO I'M GONNA BOOT YOU OUT OF THIS PLACE!" Yeah, yeah. Booting me out of this place? That's not a punishment, that's a reward. "YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO HAVE THE TITLE HERO OF OLYMPUS! I STRIP YOU OF IT."_

_Like I care, I save Olympus for all these bad events?_

_"Percy, I'm very disappointed in you." My dad too? "I'm taking away Riptide away from you."_

_Meanwhile, some gods (and goddesses) we're mouthing, "Good one, Perce," or "He's lying isn't he?". Mainly Artemis, Apollo, Hermes and Hephaestus. _

_"-YOU OUT OF THIS CAMP RIGHT NOW!" Zeus again. Could he stop shouting? It was hurting my ears. I didn't even pay attention to him, all I heard were those words. _

"_SHUT UP YOU IDIOT, WHY DO YOU BELIEVE HIM? BUT NOT ME? I SAVED OLYMPUS, I SAVED THE WORLD, I SAVED EVERYTHING! AND TWICE FOR THAT MATTER! WHAT PROOF DO YOU NEED ANY MORE PROOF OF WHAT I'M SAYING IS THE TRUTH! HAVE I EVER LIED! YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T GIVE TO FUCKS ANYMORE SEND ME OUT IF YOU WANT TO."_

"_INSOLENCE!" Zeus sent a lightning bolt at me and the last thing I felt was pain before darkness._

I must get going. It's nearly night and all I have is a wooden spear I carved myself. As I crossed some field, I remembered my first few nights out in the big, wide world. It, it made me mad at Zeus even more. And I still am. It had been a month now.

_Something big and hairy was chasing me across the forest. It was too powerful for me to fight with my bare hands, and I needed to get to safety quickly. My thoughts wavered to Annabeth. I never knew Annabeth was that kind of person, but now I do. _

_All because of Damien. It's his fault. I was thinking too hard and tripped on a tree root. I fell awkwardly and twisted my ankle. I tried to get up but couldn't move. Suddenly the creature came into view. It was a demon of some kind, with red horns and a dark aura around it. It's body was soaked with a red liquid, probably blood. All I could think was, uh-oh. I started crawling backwards. Then the creature morphed into something._

_All I could think of then was: oh my gods, he can turn into that?_

_It was Hades._

_"I'm sorry Percy," What had happened? "Your, uh, mom and step dad, they've died."_

_Hang on a second, what? He couldn't be serious, could he?_

_"What?" I said._

_"Well, on their way back from Athens, um, they got caught in a lightning storm and crashed in the Pacific Ocean," Then Hades confirmed my worst nightmare. "No survivors."_

_Hades then shook his head, as in "sorry", then popped out back into the Underworld. I was now... beyond repair. Tears streaked down my cheek. I cried until my eyes were red and puffy, then I collapsed on the floor. I had blacked out. I woke up three hours later._

_"ZEUS!" I screamed blue murder "YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS!"_

_Thunder boomed. It started raining._

_"WHY?" I shouted, "BECAUSE I BEAT UP YOUR LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT DAMIEN?"_

_The blackened clouds started to brighten, and then I realized Zeus was forming lightning. I was correct. I massive bolt headed towards and all I see in my head were my parents. I didn't care if it was going to kill. In fact, I was happy to go. Death at last._

_Oh, no. I suffered a fate much worse than that. But it turned out for the better. The lightning hit me with such force it created a crater beneath but I didn't even stagger back, much less burn to a crisp. I looked at my body. Electricity was coursing through it, I had so much loose power set on me. An evil idea came across my mind. I aimed it at the sky and through it. The sky brightened immediately. Then I set off._

What a treacherous bastard. They were all damn treacherous bastards. After all I had done for them, they do this to me? Thinking back, not all of them...

After weeks of going round the US just surviving, it started to get boring. Nonetheless, there was nothing better to do. A few weeks before that happened, I realized that to actually live safely, I needed a weapon. Cue wooden spear. If you're thinking I've never heard of Percy Jackson use a spear before, what you said is true, but I only used a spear because it's easier to make than a sword or axe, and a wooden sword is crap Now, instead of living in the wilderness, I started to inhabit the good old streets of several large cities, going to a different one every few weeks.

I was solemnly walking down a street in Chicago when I noticed some people in silver coming round the corner. I gasped. Maybe they hadn't heard the lies that the campers had been spreading round. I raced towards like today was the last day on earth, and I bumped into someone on the way there.

Nico.

i hoped then that he hasn't hear the lies that camp have been telling everyone yet. Fortunately, I was correct and very lucky I was.

"Hey Perce!" Nico exclaimed, "Watcha doin' here?" On a quest? Funny, I thought you would refuse to go on any quest without Annabeth?"

I glowered at him at the mention of her.

"Where are you going?" Nico asked, not noticing.

I nodded my head towards the group of hunters. Nico turned around and saw them.

"Ohh, I get it. Let's go."

We raced towards the hunters, and when they saw us, then drew out their bows and were ready to fire when told. Only Thalia didn't. She just smiled.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, Death Breath!" Me and Nico glared at her.

"Hi." Me and Nico said.

"So, what brings you here?" Thalia noticed something about me and stepped back, "Ummm... Percy. Why have you got a wooden spear? Where's Riptide?"

Nico studied me as well, "Your clothes are tattered too."

"What happened?" They said in unison.

I can't back out of it now... might as well tell them.

I leaned against a building and told them my story

"Okay... so this guy called Damien comes to camp and makes everyone hate me but I don't care, but that was because I still had Annabeth," I said this so quickly that I paused to captured oxygen, "Then I lose Annabeth and I left camp. Simples."

"You lost Annabeth?" Nico asked, "No... I hope what I'm thinking is not true."

"Yep, she cheated on me." I said this like it was the most casual phrase on earth.

"No way." Thalia said, "Annabeth wouldn't do something like that, would she?"

"Well, she had the nerve to do it in my cabin." I replied,"But I can't come back, 'cause the gods banished me."

"Seriously? They can't do that! I'll talk to my father!" Nico said, "Why did they though?"

"Cos, I beat up Damien, who is Zeus' son."

"Hang on a moment?" Thalia exclaimed, "Zeus'? Don't tell me I have a dickhead for a brother?"

"Well, yeah. I should get going."

With that, I ran away. They were shouting my name but I ignored it; I had to run away from everything that will cause me to remember my old life. Everything. Even if that means my true friends.

"Percy, wait!"

Hours later, I was bending over, panting, my throat so dry I was choking. I had been running and travelling so that I was halfway across America? I was... gods-knows-where. I couldn't face them. This was the first time in months I had been acknowledged, but for their sakes, I had to ignore. No interactions. The sea and river nymphs have been relaying messages to me, what was happening to camp.

Where should I go? I'm not safe in America, but on the contrary, other countries didn't just have the protection it offered.

The people who had believed me were getting bullied. It was like a civil war, and we had quite a few half-bloods. The Second Giant War dried up most of our reservoir of Half-Bloods but after, it was like there was a new swarm.

The new campers were against, they didn't understand stuff like this. They didn't know me, so they went with the flow. Older campers, who I had respected, and they in return were forming a faction of those who were loyal to me.

It was getting dark and I unloaded my pack to...

Wait, what was that?

Was it my imagination?

I gripped my wooden spear, tightening my grip on it, went into a defense pose and circled my position.

"Halt!" I commanded, "Who goes there?"

SCREEEEEEECH!

That was it. I heard it again, that roar that sounded like a screech. It was coming for all around me, going off one after the other.

What were they?

What was happening?

Then, as suddenly as they appeared, they pounced.

The creatures appeared from their hiding spots, shadows beneath trees, behind rocks and they looked scary.

Very, very scary.

They were like a fusion of a raptor, except these had horns and devil ? What the hell? They were a pack of ten, maybe more. There was one that was bigger than the others, and had spiral horns, probably the leader of the bunch screeched, and then suddenly, they pounced...

* * *

**How was it? Good, bad, meh? I have no idea what to say at the end but review! Please. Anyways, read the next chappie,**

**lmao234**


	2. Chapter 2: The Offer

**Hi, I'm back! Umm.. before we start I would like to say I do not own PJO and vote the poll!**

* * *

The things were ferocious little things, they were the perfect example of deception. While they looked thin and weedy, their hits were like taking a boulder. There legs could jump long distances and kick, and while I could take one of them, they were all working together so I had a low probability of winning.

WHOOSH!

I jumped over another slash but during that time, another one of those creatures had positioned itself where it could backstab me and pedaled forwards and tried to shish kebab the creature in front. It was going to work when another one of the creatures sliced my spear in half. Yikes.

I picked up the the two separate pieces of my only weapon, and held them in front of me, in a defence position. Now that I had analysed how they attacked, I believed I could take them on.

Two of them lunged at me from separate sides, but I somersaulted sideways and tried to stab my sharpened end through one of those thing's head.

Key word 'tried'.

Just as it was about to go through its head, the skin of the monster turned black and my spear got blunted. And then to add to its list of tricks it blew fire at me.

I jumped backward, and was about to take a swipe at it when another (I had forgotten about the rest of the pack) bit my ankle with its serrated teeth.

I screamed out in pain, white hot pain was coming out of me, the experience was excruciating. I screamed and shouted until I could scream no more, my voice going hoards while one by one, they all bit me, injecting me with their poison and sucking my blood, until I passed out. I couldn't bear any more.

The creatures continued to feast on my body when my spirit had left it...

* * *

On my journey to the Greek and Roman Underworld, I came across many strange things...

A castle with what looked like a protective dome around it, rays of all colours everywhere. Part of the castle had crumbled, and whoever had gotten hit with those rays of light died or crumbled. I imagined it was a battle.

I came across another beautiful castle, this time it was white, the rays of the sun glistening of it while dark clouds gathered overhead, the castle itself was carved on the side of a mountain.

There were two boys battling under two statues of the faces of two men, both with long hair. One of the boys had a dark aura around him, and he was flying at the other with lightning in his hand. Was he a son of Zeus? The other, a blond with whisker marks on his cheeks charged at him with a spiraling sphere, they collided. There was a bang and then the blond boy was bleeding, the lightning had cut through him. The other boy left, and a man came. He had a face mask with a strange jacket, with something like a bandanna across his left eye. He had gray hair, he picked up the boy and left.

I saw many other strange things, and also what looked like other Underworlds too, before coming to Charon and crossing the River Styx. I came across the Three Judges.

"Percy Jackson!" The one in the middle boomed.

"I'm sorry, but there will be no trial for you, Lord Zeus ordered it, and Lord Hades was compelled to agree," The one on the left continued.

"Even though you deserve Elysium, you have been sent to the Fields of Punishment." The one the right finished.

I was speechless, after all I had done for them? Was there any goodness in Zeus' heart?

Skeleton soldiers were about to lead me to the Fields but...

"I think not." A voice said, "Perseus Jackson shall come with me."

"Who are you?" The judge in the middle demanded.

"Someone way more powerful than you'll ever be, Daedelus, now let me through, you will not know my name. Call me as Doc and I am the leader of an organization under Chaos. I say no lie, for I swear on Chaos."

The ground shook, the sky rumbled, and the atmosphere went considerably colder.

The man looked ordinary, almost too ordinary, and I would have thought it too, if it wasn't for the waves of power that was rolling off him. Draped in a leopard mink, girls standing next to him.

Just kidding.

He wore a classic pink Ralph Lauren polo, jeans and loafers. He had blue eyes and jet black hair.

Daedelus' eyes widened. He could tell the man wasn't kidding. "Of course my lord. Take him."

"And I want you to tell this to no-one else. Everyone here, you skeletons too," Doc said, gesturing towards the soldiers, "Swear on Chaos."

They nodded.

Thunder boomed, the ground shook, and the atmosphere went even colder.

The man nodded at me, gesturing towards me, "Come with me Perseus."

Compelled to follow, I went after him hoping to get answers to some unanswered questions.

"Umm... excuse me, but who are you?" I asked timidly. "And how do you know me? Why did you get me? What's that Chaos swearing thing that you did back there? What's happening?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" He smiled. "You may call me Doc, I know you because I do. You are Perseus Jackson, ex-Champion of Olympus, Giant and Titan Vanquisher, ex-Hero of Olympus and many other titles. I got you because you are important and let's say swearing by Chaos is something very dangerous."

"Of course."

"The real reason I have gotten you today is that I want to recruit to an organization called League of Legends. This is an organization who save the world when they need it. You will be a great hero, Percy. I can see your potential. Join us, and you will have another reason to live." He persuaded, "You'll have be returned to your old body, start a new leaf."

Something awakened in me as he said those words. I felt truly entranced. Maybe... maybe I should?

But was this the right decision?

Seeing my uncertainty, he added, "Let me show you something."

* * *

**From a distance, an amazing pure gold coloured fire that was over ten metres high could be seen. Obviously not by mortals, but other things. Nico was sitting by himself, as usual, looking moody as people sang raucously around the camp fire.**

**Supposedly, everyone was happy.**

**"Tonight is the night that marks the day that I shall turn this camp into something great!" Boasted Damien, "Now that that idiot Jackson has died we can start anew. Nobody needed him in the first place! Will you help me?"**

**The campers cheered, except for some.**

**"Wait!" Thalia said, "Dead! Impossible!"**

**"Of course, who do you think I am? A dick?"**

**"He must be lost or something?" Nico cried.**

**"Lost?" Damien snorted, "Yeah right, that dick must have topped himself. His body is here."**

I hate that spastic soooo much. I want to get stoned and high at the same time, get a baseball bat and stagger around whacking him to death. The guy needs to learn some manners, and how to lose weight. Dunno why that whore Annabitch goes out with him.

**Thalia rushed over to Damien sweeped his legs away and kicked his head when he was still falling, making him kind of fall down, and do a long jump all at the same time.**

Yay! Team Thalia! She's the best cousin ever. No wonder she's lieutenant of the Hunt, when did she learn to do something like that?

**Thalia walked away, "Bullshit."**

**"Thalia, my child. He truly is dead. We have recovered his body. It was found in Atlanta yesterday, in a secluded area in a grove of trees." Chiron said sadly, "Come with me, I will show you, Nico, you too."**

**The centaur led the two demigods to the woods, deep into the woods. They had walked for half an hour when he stopped.**

**"This is the spot."**

**He tapped the stone, and it slid sideways soundlessly, revealing a hidden passageway. The roughly chipped walls were illuminated with blue torches. **

**"Percy, he must have, or he-"**

**"No, Nico, he couldn't have. but what if he did die?"**

**The passageway led to a small room, where my body lay in a marble slab, moonlight shining down on me. I would have looked peaceful if wasn't for the missing chunks of several of my body parts.**

**"Oh my gods," Thalia gasped, horrified. She collapsed on the floor, sobbing. "He was like my brother."**

**Nico sunk down onto his knees, tears were sliding down his face, trying to comfort Thalia.**

**"I'm afraid the time of Percy Jackson has come to pass." Chiron rounded solemnly.**

How wrong he was.

* * *

Camp Half-Blood, 10 minutes later

"You don't need him, you can have me!" Damien declared, "What is a son of Poseidon to a son of Zeus, the King of Olympus! He has betrayed the camp and now it is my turn to take up responsibility! I will rule this camp fairly and gladly alongside my new girlfriend, Annabeth Chase!"

The whole crowd cheered, as soon as Nico and Thalia sneaked out of the camp borders.

When Chiron would check hours later, the body would be gone.

* * *

**Hi! How was that? Just to say, this has bits of my old version in it and the man who came to Percy is not Chaos. It's Chao's assistant. Also I don't want this stoy to be a PerChaos but a Percy/OC. Anyways, peace out,**

**lmao234**


	3. Chapter 3: Who Is It?

**the person next chap. Okay so Zoe and Thalia are equal and Hestia to votes behind so vote on your favourite! And, like I said, the beginning of this is maily the same, but the main bit truly isnt. Getting on:**

_Now, how the heck do I answer_, I thought. It had been a few hours since that guy had appeared in his mind. After so many minutes of trying, I was believed that I had dreamt the whole scenario. Maybe I did...

Anyways, if the whole thing was true and I didn't imagine it, then I needed to contact him, pronto.

But how? That was the question. At first I thought he was gonna come to me, but I've waited a few hours now, and I realize that,_ Nah, he's not gonna come for me. I have to do all the hard work by myself now. Yay!_

Suddenly I had a brilliant brainwave.

_O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me the guy I met a few hours earlier._

This worked, and a rainbow popped up in my mind with the man that I had talked to earlier. He noticed then smiled, then appeared in my mind (again) and smiled (again). Yay! It worked. I don't know why Iris didn't charge a golden drachma, maybe 'cause I'm in A & E? Anyway, no matter what, the service is free (for now, I guess).

_Hello, Percy. After all that hard work trying to summon me, I think you've got an answer for me. _He said.

_What? What the hell? You knew that I was trying to get to you, and you didn't come. _I was mad. I was more than mad. He knew I tried to summoned him but he didn't come?

_Well, being me is a bit more complicated than that. _The man shook his head, _I'm sorry Percy, I couldn't come. You had to work out a way to summon me first. Well, I believe you still owe me an answer._

_After you left, it took me about five seconds for me to decide. Obviously! Yes, what do you expect! I've got nothing to lose. _Dude! Obviously I'd say yes! This is even better than Camp Half-Blood.

_In that case, welcome. You may call me Doc. I am the equivalent of Chiron._ **(A.N. the place will not be like CHERUB. Not at all. He's just like the guy who's in second command).**

Doc walked over to me and gripped my arm, and together we disappeared. At the same moment, my body, and my previous life, died.

We arrived at some bare gray room with only one eit and no windows, and for a second I doubted Doc. Maybe he was a nut that was here to kill or kidnap me. I need to keep my guard up, no matter what.

"Because you have accepted the offer, we had no choice but to terminate your old life." Doc started, "You have the same appearance but what was once Percy Jackson is now dead. So what I want you to do now is choose your new identity to start your new life."

Wow, I'm not in a hospital anymore, I'm in some room and I'm actual flesh and bone. And no injuries or missing bits as well.

"You mean I'm dead? Literally?" I was surprised. I didn't know you had to make such a huge sacrifice. But I would have accepted anyway, life in my old life, it wasn't so great. As you saw, it was pretty awful. So I would start afresh.

"Correct, old Percy is dead. New Percy lives." Doc answered, "But, you are not, as what we call, proper dead: because we have restrained your soul so that it doesn't flow into the Underworld which also means that you are now immortal."

"Cool!" I was excited. This really sounded great. "But what did you say about identities?"

Before, I declined both attempts of making myself immortal because I thought I had my friends and Annabeth. Now, they had all left me (with the exception of Nico and Thalia). Now, I would accept. Any day.

"Yours needs changing."

"As in name change?"

I dunno about this...

"Correct."

"Can it be, like, a really weird and mystic name, like Zelda and Aragorn?"

"If you wish."

No way! If you want to be old codger, then yes, but I'm young and carefree.

"Nah, but this is really hard."

"Think of a name you really like."

"Ooh, in that case, Jake."

I've always liked the name Jake. It reminded me of... stuff. Those were the good old days. Before the war.

"Good. You are now know as Jake. Would you like a second name or is that is? I would advise a second name."

"Jake Scasar, but could you call me Scasar, or Scaz?"

"Fine." Doc held out a black blindfold in one hand and a syringe in the other. "Scaz, as our fine facilities are so top secret, no one knows about it except us, please choose a way of making you arrive there without you knowing the way. Drugged or blindfolded?"

"Are you kidding? Blindfold, by far."

Who was he kidding? Who would want to be drugged? Wait a minute, a druggie.

And that was the reason why I was tossed in a really old van, with no seats so I was flying around, getting battered by the van swerving this way and that. When I was blindfolded, I thought that I could take it off easily, but that turned out to be untrue as the blindfold was stuck on his head. It must be charmed or something like that. After twenty minutes or so of crazy driving, we arrived at our destination. I heard the distinctive sound of a door opening and I was dragged out. Moments passed and my blindfold was removed, and my sight returned.

Around me was a neat office, with a wooden floor and wooden walls. The wooden planks on the floor was hidden by the soft, shaggy carpet that lay on top of it. The wall was covered in a calendar and various famous paintings, and a few bookcases stacked with thick books. There was a window, which showed a beautiful view of a football field, tennis courts, an athletics track, helipads and a firing range. There was more but the place I was in was so large I couldn't have seen all of it. Throughout the whole facility were people and there were plenty. Doc caught me staring. This place was awesome!

"I see you like our facility." Doc said.

"It's epic! How I'm I gonna visit it all?" I asked.

"That's easy. I'm going to give a tour. Right now." Doc motioned a hand towards the door.

I walked out of the room and into a corridor with a red carpet and one wall was just a window. It showed the beautiful view of all of the facilities. Nice place. She would be really happy to see something like this. Shut up Jake, don't think about her.

"So, Scaz, the building you are now in is the main building." They walked out of the main building. "Rooms for you and the others and 5th to 7th floor. 3rd and 4th are for staff. 2nd floor is dining room and 1st is not a lot."

Nice to be addressed by my new name.

I looked up. It certainly was high. High enough to give Thalia a heart attack. I smiled sadly, thinking of old memories, but I was at a better place now. My fatal flaw is personal loyalty. Everyone knows that. Im sure Doc knows too. Except now, I'm not loyal to that Camp Half-Blood, I'm loyal to League of Legends.

"-That's the tennis court. There's the athletics track." Doc walked on.

"That's awesome!"

You know, I should stop behaving like a five year old now.

"You'll have plenty of time running on it when you'll misbehave," Doc noted, "This whole place is big, so let's just get a vehicle."

We walked inside a massive garage/shed that was filled with loads and loads of cars. There Jaguars, Ferraris and other sports cars but we ended up getting a golf cart. Why? Can't we a cool car for once?

"That there is the pool complex. I've looked into your background and found out that you love water, so I suppose you'll go there a lot." Doc said.

Obvious much. I was a son of Poseidon. He might have disowned me now, but I've still got his powers. Haha, take that Poseidon.

"I'll go there a lot. What's that?" I pointed at a building behind the firing range.

"That? Mission preparation building. You go there to get quests and missions after you finish training. The missions are ranked C-Rank to S-Rank, C-ranks which are basically disposing of gangs, or travelling, delivering messages and stuff to S-Rank, which are extremely dangerous, and have a 50 percent chance of dying. Quests are prophesized so we don't really know the Rank, but we have a bit of an idea. "

"Training?" I was puzzled. There wasn't any mentions of training when I was invited, was there?

"Course," He saw my startled expression and laughed, "It's simple. Survive some dangerous scene that contains a lot of chaos and death and you become one of us. Shouldn't be too hard for someone like you."

"But I thought I was go-"

"Good enough?" Doc scoffed, "Bah! Don't make me laugh! You can never be strong enough and there are people here that can kill you in ten seconds."

This is really going the way I planned.

"Now though, I need to be at some meeting," Doc looked at his watch, "So I'm going to leave to one of the recruits. You should know her."

"One last question." I said.

"Course."

"Are we still on Earth?"

"Yes, we are, but the location is a secret to you until we find out we can't trust you. We don't like traitors here." With that, Doc set off.

Now for thinking time. Who is the person that is going to guide me? I have no idea. I couldn't have met her could I? One thing I know, is that she is a female. Who then? I can't guess now, but it will be revealed, probably, in due time.

**Thats today's chapter done. Now, who do you think is the MYSTERY PERSON? Guess in the review. Make it a contest, and the winner gets a sneak peek. VOTE THE POLL people! It closes when I publish the next chapter.**

**Adios,**

**lmao234**


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions are Important

**Umm, hi guys! I'm just gonna get to the point here. The people who guessed correctly (mystery character wise) are...**

**emthereble**

**InfiniteCosmos,**

**congratulations! The poll results: Zoe won**

**Scores:**

**Zoe: 9**

**Thalia:5**

**H****estia:4**

**OC:2**

**MAJOR COMPETITION AT THE BOTTOM**

* * *

Percy POV

I waited outside for a good old 10 minutes before my ADHD acted in. Being a demigod, it was near impossible to sit still for a long time. For me, it was like an eternity.

I was bored, so I wondered around. I remembered something about the tour and Doc saying something about a swimming pool and, luckily, I remembered where it was. I entered it and saw that a shop that had swimming costumes and I headed there. The shopkeeper probably realized I was the ex-son of Poseidon or something because he handed to me these trunks that usually cost 30 dollars and slinked away, muttering "Sea god..."

I headed over to the changing rooms and headed towards the swimming pool itself. The water was tranquil and was crystal clear. There was a diving board and a few epic slides. Waves croosed the pool and there was also a hot tub and sauna. Awesome.

I climbed up the diving board and jumped, the water cushioning my fall. I decided to get wet this time and had fun for a good old thirty minutes until I remembered my objective.

"Damn." I muttered, got changed and headed out.

Sure thing, some girl was there, often glancing at her watch, and saying, "Damn it he's late.". I'm dead now. She looked like a Persian princess, but couldn't get a clear view of her face. She had silky black hair that shone even in sunlight and her skin was the colour of copper. She was tall and graceful. The girl saw me approaching and lifted her head and I almost choked. She had an upturned nose and eyes the colour of volcanic rocks. She was...

Zoe Nightshade.

OMG. I can't believe it. She ran towards me and I ran towards her. We hugged in the middle.** (AN No this isn't a PerZoe scene. Theyre just happy to see each other)**

"I never thought I'd see someone from old life again, especially you." She cried.

I looked at her, "And you haven't changed at all, you've perfected English as well."

"Well, yeah, me being here and all." She explained, "The males here aren't disgusting creatures like the others on Earth. I'm sorry I said it to you."

"No prob," I grinned, "But how did you get here."

"Doc talked to me when I was dying. You?"

"Long story short, I got run over by a lorry."

Zoe laughed, a sound like tinkling bells. "I suppose I've got to show some stuff now."

She walked away and I followed. We walked for a few minutes until I say this massive building that looked like a cross between the O2 Arena in London, and Wembley Stadium, also in London. I gaped at it. It was black, the super shiny creepy black and it kinda had these turrets at the corners that looked like siege towers and had giant crossbows in them. they probably guarded the building. It was spectacular.

"Training court." Zoe explained and we went in.

The inside was as amazing as the outside. The were seats at the sides and the middle was a massive circle with, you could say, things that help you get six packs quickly (the painful way). Let me describe some off the activities going on for you. There was this whole big piece of land where some people were running across this black rock/ground. I was confused until the ground there started cracking and this red liquid started to rise from the cracks. It was lava. The people there had to get across to the other end without getting swalloed by the red hot burning stuff. I saw some guy fail and felt sick.

Zoe must have seen my expression because she said, "Fire, lava and heat immunity suit."

Nice.

"I'll introduce you to some mates," Zoe led me over to some guy who was having a duel with a girl. They were both using bows and arrows. And they had a natural talent. After what felt like ages, the guy pinned the girl to the wall with his arrows and went over to her. I got a clearer view of him. He had messy black hair, like me, with golden eyes. His skin was tanned and he was 6 foot 7. Blue must have been his favourite colour because he wore a blue shirt, blue shorts, blue socks and blue shoes. All blue and all Nike.

"That's Darren Storms. Son of Uranus, and can time travel," Zoe introduced, I watched Darren free the girl then kiss her, "And that's his girlfriend Sophia. Artemis' daughter"

She had auburn hair, and silver eyes (I can see the resemblance). She looked 17 and was 5 foot 11.

Zoe talked to me about some people being soldiers. They weren't recruits and their job was to defend the recruits and the facility. So the guards. We chatted with this soldier called Omega Knights. She was a daughter of Hades and basically had the same powers as Nico. She rides a dragon (oh my gods) and never turned down a challenge. She had black hair with silver highlights and black eyes with specks of silver. She used a katana. And was deadly with it.

We talked to this son of Hermes called Marlin Harvey and it went something like this:

"So you that new kid that almost died." He held out his hand.

I shook it and with the his other hand held my wallet. And that's pretty much how I learned he was a son of Hermes. He could summon supplies from stores he had raided and had a nice tan and short messy blond hair. He wore a yellow polo, white khaki shorts and sperrys. When I met he was fighting an automaton with one hand tied behind his back and the other holding a Celtic sword.

"Zoe, do we have ranks?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm lieutenant and your noob."

That shut me up. She smirked.

Zoe made me introduce myself to her best friend, Dawn Silvers. She was wearing a sleeveless dress and she had tattoos of the sun and moon on her biceps. She could control anything to do with the sun and made peace between the Norse and Egyptian gods before she was betrayed (s0, kinda like me). She had long midnight blue hair that went down to her thigh and her eyes were like miniature orange blazing suns. Dawn was the immortal daughter of Selene and Helios. Her skin was paler than snow. She was trowing knifes and a training dummy 500 yards away and was hitting them in all the vital body parts (if it was a real human).

Yeah, I guess there is quite a lot of people here. Supposedly, there's bases and safe-houses hidden across the world. This is just the main headquarters. And people who can speak English.

Suddenly, this massive ice spear came my way and I dived out of the way, and it hit the target dumy right behind me, taking off its head.

The guy came towards me and mumbled a had a tan and black eyes with blue speckles. He also looked lethal. He wore black starter sneakers, a black hoodie and with stars and galaxies on it, midnight blue pants, and a bracelet which says "badass". He had a knife with a ruby at the end, and an emerald blade with a golden handle strapped to his waist. On his wrist was a large shield with curved knives made out of pure diamond at the edge. He also had a sniper rifle on his back.

"He's Zero." Zoe said.

"Okay..." I answer.

"We call him Zero because he won't share his real name," Zoe starts, "He can control ice, like you saw there, and fire. He never knew his parents."

"Oh, right."

To be honest with you, I doubt I can remember all these people. Zoe walked off in the direction of two duelling girls and I had no choice but to follow.

One, the lean one, had wavy black hair with blue highlights and sky blue eyes. In her hands she held twin daggers that looked the same, except one was gold and one was silver. She wore a white v-neck, navy blue skinny jeans, black combat boots and a yin yang necklace.

The other girl, she had brown hair and bright golden eyes. She wore a sleeveless shirt that showed a yin yang tattoo below her shoulder and a scale of balance above that. A hoodie that probably was hers was carelessly thrown to the side. She was about one inch shorter than the other girl. She had a quiver and bow strapped to her back, and she too, had twin hunting knives.

"The taller, she's called Luna Sunset," Zoe explained. The girls were good. They were ruthlessly fighting and they were both equally ass good. "Apollo spawn. Hunting knife expert."

"The other one is a daughter of Helios. She can control light and uses bows more but is deadly with knives. She's called Madison Lightwood."

Madison slashed at Luna face but Luna blocked it and with the other blade, thrust it down low. Madison, too blocked it, and tried to sweep Luna legs away. Luna jumped up, and tried to kick Madison. Madison ducked and stabbed both of her knives towards Luna but she blocked it. Their blades were blocking the others and they couldn't do anything, so it was a-

"Stalemate." Luna spoke in a British accent so I guess she was British.

Madison nodded and they had a rematch.

"Ready for training time?"

I gulped. I thought we came here to meet people. I was gonna get my ass kicked by a girl. It was obvious. Zoe had been recruited ages ago and obviously her skills had increased during the time she was here, so obviously I didn't have a chance.

* * *

**Thats today's chapter folks. Sorry I haven't updated in ages. yeah, so its short, but i had a bad headache when i wrote this so sorry it wasnt my top quality annd I had writers block. So these characters are all the character people sent to me. **

**So..**

_**jacksonpotterridefan101 - **_**Madison Lightwood**

_**Funnyangel123 **_**- Luna Sunset**

_**Raptor Claws **_**- Zero**

_**XBlueGardevoir14-AshxMayX **_**- Dawn Silvers**

**_Guest_ - Marlin Harvey**

**_ComanderOmega _- Omega Knight  
**

**_greenblue22 _- Darren Storms and Sophia  
**

**Thank you to all you guys I mentioned above for submitting OCs. Thank you!**

**ANYWAY, **

**Major Competition  
**

**Prize: For your OC to be featured in the next chapter (featured as being in the next chapter, and throughout it) BTW if you don't have a OC you can create one below and even if you don't win you your character will get a minor spot.**

**What you have to do: Find out how many stories I'm following (it sounds like last time but I couldn't think of anything better). The winners are the ones who guess the correct answer or the ones whose guesses are the closest to the actual answer.**

**Places: 3, because I need 3 character for the next chapter, and its the first 3.**

**When I announce the winner: Next chapter**

* * *

**Here's the OC creation pack. Note if you enter the competition with a new OC, please tell me the others, just say old OC, and possibly the OC's name.**

**BUT PLEASE, READ THIS, HERE ARE THE RULES!**

**1. No Mary-sues or Gary-sues, please!**

**2. Not one of those weird names in the typical Chaos stories like Omega or Alpha or anything like that (so basically, do a real name!).**

**3. You don't need to do this but could you make the parentage/powers a little more interesting. I would rather like gods from different pantheons/primordial/people with magic powers children than just plain old boring Greek Gods. I would like something different.**

**3. Please be realistic in your description. **

**4. If you decide to put in two characters, put them in the same submission form and try to make them related/now each other/relationship because I can't just take in two OCs from you that have never heard of each other.**

**Fullname (first, middle (optional), last):**

**Age:**

**Parent (you can put "didn't know them"):**

**Powers (if they had any):**

**Nationality/Appearance/Clothes:**

**Achievements (what they did to get in Legends):**

**Tattoos/Scars? (if they have any):**

**First kill (monster, something):**

**Like:**

**Dislike:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Romance? (if you decide so, make another OC below this one):**

**Pet ( be anything, dragon, monster, bunny, etc...):**

**Weapons:**

* * *

**Thats it and goodluck!**


	5. Chapter 5: Second Day

**Hi. Sorry for the long update time, but I have no excuse. Eventually I updated, and thats important. Frankly I would like to say, when we get to the book part, please keep in mind that I copy and pasted it so sorry for any offensive stuff to you. Also, I have three important stuff to say:**

**1. I need a BETA.**

**2. The competition that I was talking about ends next chapter, sorry. But I only ave a few entries.**

**3.I've changed my story picture. Its by a deviantART artist called burdge bug. Search her up and Google and you'll see her drawings. They are the BEST.**

**A reply: Mr Twing: I'm not taking in any Ocs unless they are for the competition so could you please guess (comeptition rules are at the bottom of this chapter and chapter 4). Thank you.**

* * *

"Zoe?" I ask, "Were you really dead?"

"In a sense, yes, and no." She answers, "It is almost impossible to bring people back from the dead. I did die, in a way, but not properly. I was sent to a different universe for people like me. People who were in the sky."

She finished and I swear I heard her mumble, 'bloody Orion'. I snickered. We went over to some mini circle and she said that were going to duel. In a sense, I was gonna get thrashed. If the Amazons could take me down in a flash, Zoe could do it too, no problem. I drew out my sword (it was a custom one that I found by the weapons rack) while she drew out a silver dagger.

"Go!" she shouted.

I pounced, slashing my sword in mid-air.

Zoe blocked it, and slammed the end of her dagger into my face, sending me staggering back, with a nosebleed. I have to admit, Zoe was good. She was more than good. She was, well, amazing.

With those beautiful black eyes... no, I couldn't think about it now. Besides, if Zoe found out, she would mash my head into a pulp. Sure, she might not be a Hunter any more, but it didn't mean she had shunned her hate for boys. She didn't hate me that much before she got sent into the stars, but it didn't mean she absolutely loved boys now. And I hadn't even gotten over Annabeth yet.

Back to that action. As I approached Zoe, I twisted my blade round and round until it was a blur. It made the sword some kind of offensive shield, deflecting blows and sending them back.

But the move had two major flaws. One, it made my sword more defensive and it was harder to stab do all of those offensive moves. Two, the sword was small, so it only covered a small area, so there were lots of holes in my defensive.

Zoe saw all my holes, and she attacked furiously. First, she jumped in, stabbing her sword in my sword shield to mainly tire me out. Then she swept my legs away and gave a punchdown.

"You're crap," she said, while punching the shit out of me. "People here call Legends the S.A.S. with magic. Not taking criticism personally doesn't, by itself, make a good soldier. Honor, loyalty, a sense of duty, responsibility, intelligence, wisdom, a good work ethic, the ability to understand and follow orders, the ability to work under pressure, courage, strength, stamina, the ability to handle conflict... a ton of other stuff... go into making a good soldier. You haven't even gone that far yet."

"Wow," I said, "Zoe, I didn't know you were all that wise."

She growled at me then slap me. It stung like hell, and the sound of the slap resonated across the training grounds.

"I said wisdom didn't I?" She shouted, "Personally, I'm gonna make your life hell."

* * *

"A Legend needs to be able to wield any weapon." Zoe sounded like some hardcore general, "We just need to find yours."

Ah, something better than getting beaten up by a girl. My body was black and blue.

We went inside a big warehouse that looked like a metal garden shed the size of a palace. There wasn't much to describe, because you couldn't even see the colour of the walls. They were covered with racks and racks of weapons. So was the ceiling. When I meant weapons, I meant deadly things that could take your life in a nanosecond.

"Umm... How are we going to get the ones at the top?" I ask.

Zoe gestured towards a stair, escalator thing that rised up and down.

"Oh."

"How about this one?" Zoe pointed towards this big double sided axe. I ran over to it but I couldn't even lift it up.

"Too heavy." I sighed. It looked like a great weapon.

"Hunting sword?"

I looked at the direction Zoe was pointing. It looked like a single handed short-sword with a straight, single-edged, pointed blade about 25 inches long. I gripped it. No, it wasn't for me, the balance did't feel right.

I placed it back and Zoe got the message.

I scanned the area around me for any swords that I liked. Something caught my eye.

It was a katana, or more commonly known as, samurai sword. It was beautifully sharp, moderately curved, single-edged blade with a squared guard and a long grip made of beautifully white leather. I strode over to it and picked it up. It was powerful judging from its strong metal and known throughout the world for its lightness and sharpness. I knew it when I touched the katana. I dibs it. It was my sword. It suited me.

"I must admit, it does suit you," Zoe admitted, "Primary weapon down, secondary now."

What? What in Hades is - oh yeah, its the weapon you should use after you lose your primary weapon. It literally meant: back-up weapon. Choosing a knife was much easier than my sword. I saw a pretty one and I grabbed it. It was a long 10 inch double-edged knife with a sharp point that could draw blood with a light touch.

After I had gotten my stuff, Zoe handed me something. It was a Magnum. Yeah, I know, you're probably thinking chocolate ice-cream, yummy!

No. It's a gun, a pistol and it had a lot of force. When I say a lot of force,

"What for?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "You'll need a ranged weapon."

My secret is now officially out. The truth is, I'm crap at archery. More than crap. Don't ask me how but, once I was practicing archery, and I was in the arena. The arrow flew somewhere and it turned out it hit Hephaestus cabin, who thought it was Apollo cabin who fired, who started a mini-war.

Zoe picked up a spear, "Okay, now that you've got your weapons, get into your stance."

I did what she said.

"Okay, now that I see it, you've got some of the points wrong. Your legs, they need to be a further apart. The second leg, the one at the back needs to be straight and the other needs to be slightly bent, otherwise you'll get tripped over, like this."

To emphasize her point, Zoe hooked her feet around the back of my knee and pulled up, making me flip over.

"Secondly, if you can, hold your sword with one hand and use the other hand to block attacks. You can't actually block a sword, but deflect the arm."

"Okay." I said.

Suddenly, she gripped my hand, twisted it and grabbed my sword.

"You weren't expecting that, were you? In the unlikely scenario that someone actually manages to do that to you, and you've somehow lost your Magnum and knife, you've only got one chance less. Martial arts. In the likely scenario when you have no choice left but to kill a man. There are some martial arts that do that."

She threw me a book called _Killing Machine. _I opened it and started reading.

_Sambo_

_Country of Origin: Russia_

_Russia is a country with a history of diverse, if not incredibly numerous, invaders, having been attacked by the Mongols, the Huns, the French, and the Germans at one time or another. This meant the Russians had many chances to learn new ass-beating techniques, often using the martial arts from the last invader to crush the nuts of the next one._

_Over time the Russians developed a particularly brutal form of wrestling on the steppes. Then during the Communist Revolution of 1917, Russian martial artists decided that man-handling, joint tearing, and bone breaking just weren't good enough for the communist Soviet people, so they modified it into sambo, which, in Russian, is an acronym for "Self-Defense Without Weapons."_

_They originally taught it to the Red Army and government agents, but with crime on the rise, sambo has seen a lot of use by bodyguards, who added a few extra moves like "killing your attacker with his own knife, making him look like a giant douche in front of everybody."_

_Muay Thai_

_Country of Origin: Thailand_

_Like many countries in southeast Asia, Thailand has been violated more times than (tranny prostitute joke omitted for being too easy). So, like the Russians, they got lots of practice at punching people to death. Thus was born Muay Thai, a.k.a. The Art of Eight Limbs. Yeah, eight limbs. Muay Thai counts the knees and elbows as separate limbs and focuses on using those "limbs" as clubs, slamming the opponent with them as hard and often as possible._

_No, they don't dick around. While other martial arts have techniques called "Shifting Sands" and "Transposing Shadows," Muay Thai has techniques called "Throwing Buffalo Punch," which can take down a Buffalo in one hit. Yes, they were apparently invaded by buffaloes at some point._

This is not a proper book, I thought. A proper book does have this type of writing. Yes, I do read books, ever since I came under the influence of Annabeth. I continued reading.

_The art is still practiced in Thailand today both as an awesome way of killing people and as a sport, complete with boxing gloves. However, padded fists don't help much when your opponent is breaking your face with his knees and elbows. And, while the story of Muay Thai fighters gluing broken glass to their hands is false, the wrappings they used before boxing gloves were about as soft as concrete and left deep cuts on the fighters. When boxing gloves were introduced, deaths in the ring were cut from "common" to "not common enough to be considered a crime against humanity."_

The most awesome story from Muay Thai comes from 1774 Burma, after the Burmese had taken Thailand (then called Siam). Nai Khanom Tom, a practitioner of Muay Thai was brought into the fighting ring so the king could see how it stood up against Lethwei, the Burmese martial art. Ten seconds into the opening match, his opponent resembled a pile of lumpy mashed potatoes and was likely crying like a little girl, right up until he got knocked the hell out by a flying knee.

_However, the judge ruled that his pre-fight dance had "distracted" his opponent and overturned the knockout. Being the gentleman he was, Tom fought another nine Lethwei masters in a row with no rest until everybody stupid enough to step into the ring with him was quivering in a pool of blood, urine, and shame._  
_In response to this, the king of Burma openly stated that Thai people had poisonous hands. Tom was given his freedom and offered a choice of a pile of cash or two hot wives. Tom basically said that money was easy to get, but hot pieces of tail didn't fall from the sky, and off he rode into the sunrise (not sunset, as Thailand is east of Burma), banging his hot wives the whole way._

I snorted, this was quite a book.

_MCMAP_

_Country of Origin: United States_

_No military in the world sees more action in more places than the United States Marine Corps. The average marine has been in at least two combat engagements per year since 1775. As a result, the Marine Corps' close combat program has been incorporating techniques from the various countries they've killed people in, culminating in the "Marine Corps Martial Arts Program," or "MCMAP."_

_Among the marines themselves, though, it is known as 'Semper Fu,' which is a name even Max Fightmaster could be proud of. The modern program also teaches the use of improvised weapons, bayonets, and parts of the gun other than the bullets._

_Before MCMAP came along, the marines had something called the LINE System (Linear Infighting Neural Override Engagement) which was invented in the 1980s. MCMAP was formed in 2001 because marines were increasingly being used in situations that didn't require them to kill their opponents, and that was the only thing LINE was good for._

_Now, when you use a MCMAP move on somebody, each move typically has the option to utterly destroy whatever body part you have in your hands or just put it in excruciating pain...or both, thus leading to a kinder, friendlier Marine Corps that only sometimes kills you._

_Silat_

_Country of Origin: Malaysia_

_Malaysia has always been a brutalized country. Pirates, Portuguese, the British, and even the Japanese in WWII have long seen the country as the coolest hunk of land to own in the South Pacific. That really pissed the Malaysians off. So, instead of playing France and whining about it, they invented silat, then later added in stuff they learned from all the guys who invaded them._

_Are you seeing a pattern here? To get kick-ass martial arts, you just need a country that's been in lots and lots of wars._

_Many martial arts gurus cite spiritual enlightenment and a quest of self-perfection as the goal of their study, but not silat. Early silat masters developed their martial art solely for the purpose of beating the piss out of invaders. The style is typically marked with a lightning quick attack style designed to close on your opponent as quickly as possible, beat the hell out of him within 10 seconds, then finish him with a hammer blow to the face, throat, or kidney._

_The honor and fairness are thrown out the window in favor of fighting dirty and exploiting weakness. They even encourage nut shots. As a counter, all silat students are put through a training regimen that involves having people break bricks on your ribs and bend iron bars around your neck to build up pain tolerance._

No this was not possible. They, them do not just do that for fun.

_Yes, in one lightning-fast movement, the silat master puts you on your back and crushes your ribcage._

Is this book literally talking to me?

_Wait, it gets worse. The most brutal version of silat is taught in the jungle by a guy who learned it by having the crap beaten out of him from the ages 7 to 10 by his master. Did we mention he spent all three years in a pitch black cave where he couldn't even see the inside of his eyelids? Unlike those Shaolin wussbags, his years of training did not teach him restraint and enlightenment, but rather how to tear the flesh off his enemies with his bare freaking hands._

_There's also a weapon associated with silat, the kris. It's a wavy knife used with quick, stabbing motions aimed at soft spots on the body. Oh, also, one of the most deadly neurotoxins in the world is smelted directly into the metal and that just a scratch is enough to kill you within seconds. You pretty much have to hope the wielder accidentally stabs himself, though he could still kill you barehanded before the poison got him.  
_

It sounds like this book is written by a violence lovin' Leo.

_Eskrima_

_Country of Origin: The Philippines_

_Eskrima is the ancient Filipino art of beating the piss out of your opponents with embarrassingly small wooden sticks. For centuries, it was used by the Filipinos to beat each other senseless, but when Magellan arrived in 1521, some Filipinos decided to diversify by using it to beat foreigners senseless._

_The style involves teaching a variety of lightning fast strikes, grapples, and disarming moves that are equally effective when using the traditional eskrima sticks, knives, or bare hands, the philosophy being that the lack of a weapon should never come between an eskrimador and the ability to murder people._

_The sport of modern eskrima has two varieties. One takes place in gyms and the competitors wear full body armor with face masks and is usually decided by points. The other version takes place in cock fighting pits, where they use metal bars wrapped in a thin layer of foam rather than wooden sticks and can be decided by points, by knockout, by broken bone, or by triple disarm.  
_

_When peasants practiced their style of eskrima, the scrawny rice farmers would, and still do, take on a 1600 lb. water buffalo, meaning they could probably make any WWE star squeal like a little girl within seconds, an event worthy of Pay-Per-View._

_One famous eskrima victim was famous explorer Ferdinand Magellan._

_After he converted an entire village to Catholicism, a rival tribe attacked. After being stabbed in the face with a spear and then hamstrung, the tribe attacked with sticks and eskrima'ed him to death in a display so brutal, the Spaniards executed anybody they caught practicing eskrima for 450 years. It only survived because it was disguised as a dance. A disturbingly violent cockfight of a dance._

_Krav Maga  
_

_Country of Origin: Israel_

_Israel/Judea/Palestine is the most plundered, conquered, occupied, and all around screwed-with chunk of land on the face of this planet, and the Jews have been systematically brutalized by so many nations that in most parts of the world it's considered weird not to hate them. It should therefore come as no surprise to anybody that the most vicious martial art in the world originates from there._

_It was originally invented in the 1930s by a Czechoslovakian Jew named Imrich Lichtenfeld to be used by Jews to defend themselves from Nazi militia, by beating the absolute piss out of them with their own weapons in a matter of seconds and then running before their screams of pain attracted any help._

_In 1940, Lichtenfeld fled the Holocaust to what was then Palestine, and began teaching it to local militia. When Israel became a nation in 1948, they began teaching Krav Maga to the Israeli Defense Forces (IDF)._

_In addition to a lineup of particularly brutal holds, strikes, and take downs, they teach the use of the M-16 as a melee weapon and multiple, lightning fast ways to take a gun away from an opponent and then kill him with it._

_The basic tenets of Krav Maga require you to assume that your opponent always has another weapon hidden somewhere on his body and both the intent and will to drag you off and torture you to death. It also encourages you to avoid dragging out a fight at all costs by breaking your opponent into multiple, small pieces and, if necessary, running away._

_While basic Krav Maga requires you to take on multiple, knife wielding opponents in close quarters, as well as being able to kill anybody who tries to hijack your bus or take you hostage, there is a more advanced course, taught to the Mossad, Shin Bet, and the Israeli special forces. It teaches you how to clear a building full of terrorists with an M-16 and no bullets, as well as how to use pistols in ways that would make John Woo proud._

I closed the book. Okay...

Zoe saw my expression and smirked.

"We will be doing those starting tomorrow and some other less lethal martial arts." She said.

"Like what?"

"Thieu Lam, a Vietnamese type of martial arts that consists of kicks, punches, elbows, knees and whole lot of fancy moves. As well as Taekwondo, Boxing and Kendo."

"What else will we be doing?" I asked.

"Stealth training, your powers need to get better and a whole lot of other stuff."

'Okay..."

And that is how I spent my second day in the facility.

* * *

**I apologize if it sounds a bit rushed because it was but I hoped you enjoyed it and sorry for any offensive stuff.**

**I'd like to say to Unkownguy531: I'll have to downgrade your character a bit, sorry because it sounds liek a bit of a Gary'stu.**

**Anyway competition:**

**Here's the OC creation pack. Note if you enter the competition with a new OC, please tell me the others, just say old OC, and possibly the OC's name.**

**BUT PLEASE, READ THIS, HERE ARE THE RULES!**

**1. No Mary-sues or Gary-sues, please!**

**2. Not one of those weird names in the typical Chaos stories like Omega or Alpha or anything like that (so basically, do a real name!).**

**3. You don't need to do this but could you make the parentage/powers a little more interesting. I would rather like gods from different pantheons/primordial/people with magic powers children than just plain old boring Greek Gods. I would like something different.**

**3. Please be realistic in your description.**

**4. If you decide to put in two characters, put them in the same submission form and try to make them related/now each other/relationship because I can't just take in two OCs from you that have never heard of each other.**

**Fullname (first, middle (optional), last):**

**Age:**

**Parent (you can put "didn't know them"):**

**Powers (if they had any):**

**Nationality/Appearance/Clothes:**

**Achievements (what they did to get in Legends):**

**Tattoos/Scars? (if they have any):**

**First kill (monster, something):**

**Like:**

**Dislike:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Romance? (if you decide so, make another OC below this one):**

**Pet ( be anything, dragon, monster, bunny, etc...):**

**Weapons:**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Mission

**Guys, guys *dodges all the rotten fruit and veg* I'm so sorry for such a long wait. Anyway it was my birthday a while back so now I'm 12 so yay! Happy Christmas and Happy New Year. I was gonna update around Christmas, but we had no internet, so I did this on Word.**

**I'm so sorry, I had writer's block and had lost inspiration, so I didn't update. But here's an extra, extra big chapter for you guys, over ... 4551 words without the Notes at the top and bottom, as it says on Word. (And it was 10 pages and a bit with size 9 font as well).**

**ANYWAY, I'VE GOTTA VERY, VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS AT THE BOTTOM!**

Chapter 6: A New Mission

_The Underworld, especially the Fields of Punishment was a fiery pit of hell. Well, not the pit part, that was Tartarus. Percy couldn't control his own transparent body as he moved, no, glided towards one endless pit._

_Oh, how he hated being there. After watching your friend get dragged down there and few other experiences, well, you could say he didn't really like it._

_Percy finally regained control of his body, and turned around to leg it, he heard sounds. He turned around, and froze. Loud thundering marching feet, accompanied by an army of skeletons dressed in a strange type of armour, were moving out of the pit. They had monsters with them too, terrible grotesque animals._

_They had marched out of the pit and Percy gaped at their numbers. One million? Two millions? He didn't know, but if they were as strong as they looked, then whoever were in their way was as much as dead. Apart from League of Legends though. League of Legends would thrash everything._

_The vast army walked towards... a portal? And along with them, Percy teleported, into the real world. The skeletons turned into humans. The armour and weapons morphed into clothes and accessories._

_But It was one good disadvantage. The army had been split up into groups of 200 when they teleported. Because whatever and whoever they were, Percy felt that they were very, very evil._

_Percy heard two of them talking. One was obviously more important than the other judging by the low bow that one did to another_

"_When will we strike, milord?" The less important one said, bowing down so low his nose was touching the floor._

_This skeleton was obviously a king, or a powerful leader. He was on horseback and was wearing splendid golden armour. "We will bide our time and wait, and gather forces so strong no one will be able to take us down, for we are the-"_

At that point Percy woke up from his bed sweating, until he looked around and realised his surroundings, then lay back in his bed and fell asleep.

Four years later

Midnight Shark and Graceful Hunter raced across the desert in a Land Rover. A special Land Rover. With an in-built satellite and a tracker, and a GPS system, and wi-fi. Midnight Shark was on the roof, man-handling a machine gun, destroying every moving thing that came within 200 metres of the car while Graceful Hunter was driving.

Midnight Shark and Graceful Hunter were partners. Not partner partners. As in duo. And an unbreakable one at that. They had been doing missions together for three years (one year was for partnership training) and had the best mission record in League of Legends. They were part of Squad A1, the highest branch there could be, A for the best and 1 for the best. Only the elite of the elites were in the A1 Squad, and they were the Black Ops. The elite of the elite. Nothing could get past them

"Come in, Midnight Shark. Are you there, Midnight Shark? Confirm."

"Affirmative, Graceful Hunter."

"Shit! There's a giant worm underneath us. Twenty four feet long, that one's bigger than any that I've ever seen!"

"Okay. No worries. I'll take care of that. We are in the Mexican Desert after all. This is where they originate from. Anyway, good work, and keep on driving, don't wait for me. I'll catch up, Graceful Hunter."

"Okay." Graceful Hunter muttered.

They were Squad A1. Their true names allowed them to escape from a world that had tortured and burned them. That hurt could never reach them; not when they were Midnight Shark and Graceful Hunter . They were impervious. They were were the top of top. They were Squad A1.

As if on cue, a giant worm leaped out of the soft sand and tried to attack the Rover. Midnight Shark took a short run-up and then leaped onto the worm katanas flashing. Over the years, he had gotten another katana, a twin to his older one. They were Life and Death. Opposites, but worked together so well they were inseparable.

As Midnight Shark dug his katanas into the worm's thick hide, much like ice-climbers, using knives on their boots and hands to help them climb, it drag him under the sand where Midnight Shark fought for breath. He could only wait. The worm dropped him off on top of the sand and circled around him - like a shark circling his prey. Today, the hunter was getting hunted. Midnight Shark had a feeling in his gut that he should dive away, and he was right. The worm had attempted to eat him from below. Midnight Shark got up, and dived towards the worm trying to stab it down. It went underground, then jumped out, trying to hit him with its tail. Midnight Shark rolled to the left and cut of its tail with one sharp, downward thrust. It let out a high pitched squeal. It was destructed, Midnight Shark saw, and stabbed doen its open, squealing mouth. It writhed about, throwing the attacker off. But the writhing weakened and slowly it stopped, and closed its eyes. Midnight Shark went and retrieved his swords and started running.

"Graceful Hunter, are you there?"

"Yes, Midnight Shark. Confirm your position."

"Co-ordinates 12348, 28765. I am currently moving towards point 13478, 29145. Meet me there in..." There was a pause."Fifteen minutes. Midnight Shark signing off."

"I'll meet you there."

There was no response.

Midnight Shark started running off, occasional meeting the occasional mummy (who each mysteriously died), but there was no problem. He moved at high speed towards point 12348, 28765. When he got there, the Land Rover, was driving across the point and no words were exchanged when Midnight Shark jumped up to the top of the car, resuming his position, handling the machine gun. The Rover didn't even stop, and thus, no time was wasted.

They had been driving for half an hour, when Graceful Hunter found something on her surveillance equipment that was intriguing.

"Midnight Shark, come in. We're in trouble all right."

"Why, what's wrong?" Came Midnight Shark's short reply.

"I detect large forces. Two hundred creatures following us. Two against two hundred? You've gotta be kidding me. We might good, but we're no immortal."

"'Kay. I'll report it to HQ." There was a pause when Midnight Shark tried to get a signal. "HQ? Come in HQ. This is Midnight Shark."

A woman's voice sounded through the headphones. "This is HQ. Please confirm your ID, position, and situation. Do you understand?"

"Affirmative. This is Midnight Shark, ID number 01967548 and my partner Graceful Hunter, ID number 020985674 of Squad A1. Point 70981, 98654, and requesting back-up. We are being chased by at least two hundred creatures, and are vastly outnumbered. I repeat, we are requesting back up for we are outnumbered two hundred to two."

"If your position is correct, then you are ten minutes away from checkpoint number 154, correct."

"Correct."

"Head towards there; there will be back-up waiting for you," Her tone changed, and sounded motherly. "And try not to die, will you?"

"Affirmative. Thank you. Signing out." He talked again, this time addressing it towards Graceful Hunter, "Are you still there, Graceful Hunter?"

"Yes." Came her short reply.

"We are heading towards checkpoint number 154. Back-up will be waiting. Do you hear me, Graceful Hunter?"

"Yes. Destination: Checkpoint number 154."

And so they travelled towards checkpoint number 154, and Midnight Shark had fun blasting mummies to bits. All was well. For now.

They swerved into a group of four small buildings that were known as checkpoint number 154. It didn't look like much, but that was the point. To any onlooker, it looked like some abandoned buildings, and they would avoid it, but now the entrances were barricaded, and the checkpoint had been walled. But secretly, checkpoint number 154 carried on for quite a while underground. And this was a good thing because this meant it could house quite a lot, so they had a lot of help.

When they arrived, everything had been set up already. Every (almost) long ranged weapon they had was armed, and ready to fire. A huge tesla cannon had been built on the roof of one of the buildings, miniguns were ready to go and anti-aircraft guns had been set up on top of the remaining roofs. The guns were all aimed at different directions, because they were expecting an all round ambush.

"There's about 100 men here." Midnight Shark noted. He had unloaded his machine gun from the top of the Rover and was preparing it.

"So if each take on 4, we'll be alright." Graceful Hunter finished off. She took a beautiful bow made of fine oak wood, and was so light it felt like carrying a feather. This was what made Graceful Hunter known across League of Legends and had earned her a place at Squad A1. Zoe was easily the best archer in League of Legends. Firing an average of 30 arrows per minute with pinpoint accuracy, she was literally a human weapon, not to mention her hunting knives skills.

"INCOMING INVASION FORCE AT 12 O'CLOCK!" A voice shouted from a loudspeaker, "GET TO YOUR STATIONS!"

And so they did. Dust clouds began gathering in the horizon and all the efforts aimed there.

The battle was beginning.

The miniguns started firing at incredible high speeds, tearing holes in the sand and the enemy. A giant rhinoceros got strike down by one crackle of the terrifying tesla cannon. What looked strangely like pterodactyls tried to do an air raid, keeping the anti aircraft guns busy.

They were in firing distance for the machine gunners and submachine gunners, and the occasional shell hit the ranks, but they were coming closer.

And closer...

And closer...

And closer.

Terrible monsters that had huge claws and teeth tore through the wall like nothing; they were quickly dealt with, but the problem was they had left a gaping hole for the remaining monsters. They had lost about fifteen men in the following assault.

Now they were too close for comfort and if the recruits used their long-range, then they were afraid to hit their allies, so they drew their melee.

The result was chaos. All out chaos.

Midnight Shark and Graceful Hunter stood back to back, Graceful Hunter with her dual knives and Midnight Shark with his dual katanas. Five monsters approached them, Graceful Hunter went low and Midnight Shark went high. Midnight Shark roundhouse kicked a mummy in the face, then cut his head off. Two of the other mummies tried to take him on but he swept one's legs away, then did a two legged kick, cutting them up in the air.

His partner had taken care of the rest. But then all hell went lose when a monster had self-destructed and had taken out most of one of the buildings.

"Time to finish this." Midnight Shark muttered.

Midnight Shark started running, parkour style, holding his swords out like wings, and slashing monsters with it. Flying through the air, he took down one of the pterodactyl like creatures, plunging his katanas into its body. When it was falling, he jumped off it into another flying creature, and started riding it.

"Suiton: Water Prison!" he shouted.

A powerful stream of water shot out from underground and encased every monster in a bubble of water.

"Suiton: Powerful Water Pressure!" Midnight Shark shouted again.

The bubbles squished their prisoners to nothing. Midnight Shark sagged, the ability to make powerful Suiton techniques still took a lot out of him.

Suiton (Water Element) were Midnight Shark's natural affinity and he had a knack for it like no-one else.

All the survivors started cheering. It was a success, with only twenty five casualties. Well, it was half their number, but still, fifty against two hundred. You've got to have some losses, and when you've got Midnight Shark and Graceful Hunter, of course you're bound to win.

After all, there is a reason why they are in Squad Alpha 1.

The mission was over. And it was time for Zoe and Jake to throw of their codenames, Graceful Hunter and Midnight Shark.

Two weeks later

Four years had done much to change Jake. His body was lean and packed with muscle, but not so much that he looked like a body builder. He caught the eye of many girls at the main headquarters. Having mastered all taijutsu (martial arts that he was taught), and was currently training under the Dance of the Golden Sun style with his twin swords, and had almost mastered them. His elemental control was very, very good, especially Suiton (Water Element).

He also knew Legendary Ninja Art, Secret Ninja Art and Forbidden Ninja Art to a certain powerful degree, enough to obliterate a lot of people. Rated an S-Rank warrior and soldier, which meant that he was one of the most powerful people on earth. There were only fifteen people in the universe which were S-Rank, including Doc. Zoe herself was an A-Rank, which was best after that. Ranks went all the way up to E-Rank.

Not to mention he was part of what were the legendary squad, Squad Alpha I.

In fact, he was going up to visit Doc here for a mission debrief. He was wearing army supplied boots, black combat trousers and a white sleeveless shirt tucked into his trousers.

Knocking at the door of Doc's office, he waited for the "Come in." that would follow. Gently twisting the doorknob and then carefully stepping into the room. He stood in front of Doc's desk and waited.

Doc looked up from his newspaper, and when he saw Jake, he smiled.

"Ah, good morning Jake." He didn't look like much but standing before Jake was one of the most powerful people on the planet Earth.

"Good morning, sir." Jake said.

"What brings you here?" Doc asked.

"Mission debriefing at 1100 hours," Then hastily adding. "sir."

"Oh yes," Doc said, glancing at his watch, "We should wait for Zoe."

Not a second later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Doc said.

Zoe Nightshade burst through the door, puffing heavily and had a red face.

"I'm sorry I was late, sir." Zoe said, "A male was asking for it. He-2

"That's alright, Zoe. Take a seat."

A lot of the male population had their eyes on Zoe. She tolerated them looking at her, been if they did anything more than that... let's just say there are worst things than death.

'Whatever that guy did, it's not worth it.' Jake thought, 'Losing your manhood, well...'

Doc rubbed his hands together, "Now that we've got both of you, let's start from you Per- Jake."

"'Kay. So they dropped us off at point 59874, 23654 by boat with our Land Rover. We drove North for one hour and when we spotted our target..." Jake started, "... Then we legged it, and I chucked a grenade behind us. It bounced next to the oil tank and the building went boom! We jumped into the car and then drove away."

Doc nodded towards Zoe.

"We were followed by a lot of monsters, but even though our Rover didn't look the part, it was faster than them. Midnight Shark took the machinegun at the top of the car and gunned down the ones that started to get close to us. Then a massive twenty four feet giant worm came out of nowhere, and Midnight Shark took care of it. He told me to carry on driving, and that we would meet somewhere."

Jake picked up from where Zoe left off, "We met at point 13478, 29145 and we drove from that. Zoe detected two hundred monsters and we knew that we were no match for two hundred. They were all A and B-Ranked and we requested for back up."

"We were told to go to checkpoint number 154... " Zoe started talking, "We won the battle, due to Midnight Shark's Suiton skills. We had twenty three losses out of fifty.

Meanwhile, Doc was typing all of this into his laptop. Then he looked up and smiled. "Almost done, just wait a minute. Midnight Shark and ... S... Suiton and Fuu..." He muttered, "Okay, guys. So... I've got very,, very important mission, an S-Rank one."

Jake looked up. "Yes?"

Doc sighed, "You won't like this. This is a mission for all of Squad Alpha I."

He handed several sheets of paper to Zoe and Jake.

The sheets said:

_There has been a spike in monster activity in Northern America, specifically in the United States of America (USA/America). Monster activity spikes has suggested that this might mean something major, because for every time there has been monster spikes something has happened. Kronos return, Gaia's return. Set's failed attempt to rain are some to boot._

_Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter_

_Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter are Greek and Roman counterparts. They are temporary, or in other cases, permanent residential places, where demigods (the result of when Greek and Roman gods sire children with mortals). _

_Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter are the targets of these monsters. Having faced off Gaia and her army of Giants, and Kronos and the Titans, they are supposed to be powerful. But they had help. A hero by the name of Percy Jackson saved them from both. Now that he has been banished by Zeus, they face no chance against the ever-growing forces of the Persians. _

_Because the Persians could become a threat to Earth, it is our mission to eliminate this threat._

_The Persians _

_The Persians and Greeks are mortal enemies. They have been at war since Ancient Greek times and have been humiliated many times, for example, at the Battle of Marathon._

_As you can guess, they are back for revenge. _

_And their army is vast. With what seems like unlimited forces, and immortals and monsters at their side, it is hard not to underestimate them._

_They have declared war on the Greeks, and of course, the Romans rushed to their aid, but standing together, they still aren't a match._

_Mission Objective_

_The Mission Objective: Squad Alpha I have been asked to aid the Greeks and Romans against the forces of Persia. As the Persians are dangerous, and everyone included has a high death chance, this mission is a S-Rank._

_You will appear at Camp Half-Blood on the 5__th__ of January 2013 at 0800 hours. It is located at Camp Half-Blood, Long Jersey Sound _**[1]**_, New York. _

Jake looked up from the sheets of paper, "What the hell is this about?"

"Jake!" Zoe shouted, shocked that he would say this in front of Doc.

Jake stood up abruptly, "I ain't going back there! Not after what they've done to me!"

Do held up his hands, "Look, I understand, I-"

"No! That bastard Damien from what I hear got made in to a god last time I heard." Jake shouted, "If you think I've gotten over it, you're wrong!"

"It's all about saving the world Jake." Doc said calmly, "One choice could save millions."

After a long, awkward silence, Jake said, "How much is the pay?"

"Three million American dollars." Doc answered, "But half a million more if you come with me to their throne room."

"What?" Jake shouted.

"Think about it Jake," Doc said, "You can shout at them as much as you want. After all you could probably take them all on, and you might beat them all."

After a moment's thought, Jake said, "I'll take the mission, and go."

Doc turned to Zoe, "What about you?"

"I'll go too."

And they burst through the windows, racing through the roofs of the facility.

Doc sighed, "Why do they always do that? They're good quality windows."

Throne room, Olympus, 4 hours later

A godly council was going on, with the Olympians and the minor gods taking part.

"But we must, Athena!" Apollo shouted, "They might take the camp if we don't, and that's the only defence that separates them from here!"

"We'll counterattack!" Athena shouted back, "Camp Half-Blood will take them, then Camp Jupiter will lead the ambush!"

"If only we had Percy..." Hermes shook his head sadly.

"That bastard nearly killed me!" Damien shouted, "Besides, I could take them all on!"

"ENOUGH! No one will say that name under my-"

The throne room was blasted off its hinges, and smoke obscured their view.

"It's an attack!" Dionysus shouted.

Zeus aimed his lightning bolt at the door and fired, a great beam of lightning shot out.

Three figures stepped out of the billowing smoke. One wore a black mask which obscured the bottom part of his face from view. He wore a bandanna which slanted from the top of his hair down towards his right eye. His rich brown hair was messy and spiked up in all directions **[2]**. He wore Pepe jeans, Puma trainers, a black long-sleeved shirt which showed his lean muscles and on top of that, an unbuttoned white shirt with the design of flames at the arms and at the bottom. To add to this all he had two twin katanas on his back.

He batted the lightning aside with his arms like it was nothing, the lightning bolt hitting the side of the room and exploding. He looked bored. The members inside the throne room gasped.

"My, my Zeus. You should show respect to your elders you know." The man that spoke looked like a young adult, barely into his twenties. Untidy blond hair, he had a white t-shirt on, and a black pullover on top of that, with his sleeves rolled up. He wore trousers with boots.

"Who are you, I'll fry you!" Zeus bellowed.

"You can't fry us, we'll beat you like nothing." The third member of the group was the oldest in the trio. He was in his fifties, and even though he didn't look like much, there was a hard steel in his eyes, like he'd been in so many battles, he couldn't remember them all.

Damien (who, by the way was made into a god, if you didn't pick up on Percy's tantrum) tried to rush at him with his new sword, Riptide, because he looked the weakest.

The guy with the twin katanas suddenly looked angry at the sight of the sword.

The older member of the group didn't even bat an eyelid when he grabbed Damien's arm, pulled it out of its socket, then kicked him in the face so hard he hit the wall with such force, it dented.

"Such a cocky dick," Twin katanas guy tutted, "Learn to respect Doc."

"HOW DARE YOU! NO ONE SHOUTS TO MY SON LIKE THAT!" Zeus was having a rant, "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL-"

"Whatever," The guy looked at him hard in the eye, "Zeus, let me tell you something. Nobody. Cares."

Some of the gods in the throne room were finding it hard to keep their faces straight (for example, Apollo, Hermes, you can laugh now). The guy in his twenties, however looked like he was going to die of laughter. His face was turning purple.

"HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FO-"

The guy wiped away all traces of mirth from his face, "Zeus, I repeat. Is that how you treat your elders? Is this how you treat the oldest being in the universe?"

Almost everyone in the room gasped, then all bowed down low. Everyone, that is, except Damien.

"Who the fuck are you?" He pointed an accusing finger at the man."Whoever you are, I beat I can kill you!"

The guy waved his hands, and Damien slammed into the wall again, this time with much more force.

"Learn to respect you elders."

"Damien! He is Lord Chaos!" Athena shouted a warning.

"Well, everyone knows that. It's not his fault. His head is so big and his is brain is so small, I find it hard to think of him as human. More like a chicken." The man with the swords said.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked.

He looked at her blankly, "Your biggest nightmare," Then he added, "which by the way, is losing your virginity."

"Midnight Shark, behave." Doc said firmly, "She wasn't one of the ones that, you know."

Midnight Shark looked at Doc, then back at Artemis. Then he bowed down so low to her his nose was touching the floor.

"I apologize deeply, Lady Artemis."

Chaos rubbed his hands together eagerly, "Onto the actual matter. We've come to offer our aid to help you fight against the Persians."

Zeus' jaw dropped, "I thank you milord, but just the three of you?"

Midnight Shark snorted, "And so you think, that we come to aid you, and just the three of us?"

"No, of course not. I have a army on every planet, and luckily I have one on Earth. They are the best of the best: They are League of Legends, all handpicked by me. Luckily for you I will be sending you the best of the best of the best. My best soldiers, Squad Alpha I." Chaos announced.

"No offence, sir," Apollo asked carefully, "But are they good?"

"Bah, good? They're more than good. All A-Rank and one S-Rank, they are."

The whole room gasped. S-Ranks were impossibly rare. Even the gods weren't S-Rank, but they were certainly close.

"My S-Rank is right here, aren't you, Midnight Shark," Chaos said grinning.

"Yes, sir."

"Oi! You! Chaos thingie, bet I could make it in that." Damien said cockily.

Midnight Shark snorted, "You? You're not even B-Rank."

"What do you say? Do you take up on our offer, or what?"

"Yes, please," Zeus said without a moment's thought.

"Excellent," Chaos said, "We'll be there real soon."

"Lord? May I ask a question? To Midnight Shark?" Artemis said timidly.

"Ask away." Midnight Shark answered.

"What's your real name?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out! You can call me Scasar. Jake Scasar." Even with his mask, it looked like he was grinning.

"Anyway. Suiton: Water Dragon Technique!" A great water dragon formed from all the moisture in Poseidon's throne (there was a lot) and smashed through the remaining wall of the throne room. Then he turned back and saluted to some of the gods, then the trio disappeared through the gaping hole.

The gods sat there, gawping.

Nemesis turned to Poseidon, "I thought no-one could be so good with water except you."

Poseidon just sat there, mouth agape.

As they stepped out, Chaos addressed Midnight Shark, "I'd have thought you'd have more hate."

"Doc offered me another 500,000 dollars." Midnight Shark scowled.

Later

Jake sat in his room.

"I've still got time, so let's think of an entrance..." He said to himself, rubbing his chin.

**Hey guys, was it good? Here are the notes:**

**The address of Camp Half-Blood, was it right? I'm so sorry if I got it wrong, but I couldn't check because unfortunately, no internet at the time.**

**For something similar to my description of Percy, go on Google Images and type in 'Hatake Kakashi'**

**Not mentioned in the text, but my Suiton techniques were probably all wrong. Like the Camp Half-Blood case, I couldn't check out the names of the techniques because I had no internet at the time.**

**Also not mentioned. Do you think their codenames are good? I don't. If someone suggests something else, I'd be grateful**

**Also did anyone catch the little mentions of the Narutoverse? Naruto's totally awesome by the way. *sighs* Neji died.**

**Okay so... THE BIG BIG QUESTION!**

**Do you guys want to add Artemis to the pairing, make it Zoe/Percy/Artemis maybe? Leave it in the reviews.**

**Another Important notice!**

**NO MORE OCS. **

**I am trying to fit them all in. For your information, they're all in Squad Alpha I. But for those who have let people do OCs, you'll know it's hard to fit them all in.**

**Also, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**It'll make me happy, and I might update faster.**

**Hope you liked,**

**lmao signing off **


	7. Chapter 7: A Saving Grace

**XxX READ! GUYS! READ! XxX**

**Guys, from the majority of the reviews, it said "we all know Percy's a one woman kind of guy" and that is a valid point so...**

**Sorry but no Percy/Zoe/Artemis, just the plain old PerZoe**

**Hope it doesn't put you off!**

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews man! Cheers! Sasuke plus Oro, team Taka (or whatever their name is) plus the four dead Hokages are on their way to help the Allies in the Fourth Shinobi War! Woohoo! Can't wait for 628!**

* * *

**Ohayo guys!**

**LOL!**

**NAh kidding, zorry for long update, if you checked profile you would find out, sorry its too short I had to restart a few times. Stuff at bottom.**

**Guys I forgot to put this but: I don't own Percy Jackson, nope. **

**I'll probably forget to say it again so this is for the whole story okay?**

**I was gonna say something else...**

**Welcome to the new chapter...**

**Note: The Naruto elements are coming in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Saving Grace

Camp Half-Blood, 5th January 2013, 0530

Annabeth Chase POV (3rd)

Annabeth Chase yawned as she rubbed her eyes open. It was still not yet light but she had to get up. Today was the day those allies were coming to camp, and she had to make a good impression. After all, they were supposed to be a very good force if what they were saying were true. She was used to waking up so early though; becoming the Official Architect of Olympus had made her the early bird type of person.

As she stepped out of her cabin, fully dressed, someone addressed, "Ah, Annabeth, excellent for you to join us."

Annabeth was shocked. The gods hardly ever visited Camp, and when they did, they were never together. Well, the cabin inspection was one thing, but... Percy.

Percy, Percy, Percy.

Percy Jackson, ex-Savior of Olympus, banished from Camp, and had vanished off the face of the Earth.

Presumed dead, missing.

She didn't know what to feel.

Sorry, because she betrayed his trust? Disgusted, because she cheated on him? Regret, for both of these things?

Or did she not even care?

All of these things coursed through her head.

Where was he? Was he dead?

She had asked Nico, but he just shot a dark look at her and muttered something about 'the lowest depths of Tartarus.

Her old friends basically had a same type of reply as well.

They didn't approve of Damien either. She told them it was her business who she was dating and it had made things worse.

Of course, the situation had gotten even worse when Damien became Guardian of Camp, which was a long story.

Camp didn't necessarily get better.

Everyone was getting out of bed at around this time. Everyone was making last minute preparations. The Aphrodite cabin were discussing how hot the men from the Squad would be.

And girls. Most people forgot that there were male members.

Damien was going on and on about how he could defeat the Persian Army easily, but they wouldn't let him.

"I tell you, I bet they're nothing. Use me to destroy them, and then everyone will know how good I am!"

He was the new Camp Director, because after the Gaea War, Mr D. did such a good job fending off Gaea that Zeus took away his role completely.

The Romans came at around half past six. The war with Gaea had eased their relationship and now they were on good terms.

Percy had helped out with that.

No One POV

So quite a lot Roman soldiers marched past Half-Blood Hill, and stood to attention, fully armoured with their weapons at the ready. The Greeks were only beginning to get to that.

Inside the camp, it was frantic. Weird rumours were going around camp. Apparently the soldiers were like Goku, and had superhuman strength and could do massive energy blasts, like the Kamehameha. There were much, much weirder ones than that, but things were going to get interesting.

And that they were actually people from the future, and had come to the past to show off how great they were.

Suddenly the horn sounded, and surprisingly it was the signal for war.

"It's a surprise attack. Hordes are coming from every direction!" Some guy shouted over the tannoy.

Everyone rushed out of the gates or somewhere else to defend Camp, getting ready for battle. Those who weren't ready hastily grabbed weapons and rushed out. There were no tactics, just defend Camp and kill every Persian you see. As you can see, they didn't really have time for a battle plan.

Persians rushed on from every direction, burning down trees, buildings, literally everything in their path.

The gods could only sit there and watch, as it was a mortal conflict.

Then...

A figure landed in the middle of the camp, while several other landed around him.

"Davidson, Bravo! Take the front of the camp, don't let anything go through you."

"Nightingale, Hunt, Beckett, Amit, Hudson, Jackson, Huynh, I want you all to take on the forest. Maria and Nocturne, go guard the front with Davidson, Diehl and Bravo. Sunset, Zero, Silvers, Harvey, Knight, Storms, you take the walls. Graceful Hunter and I will take care of the ones that get past."

The campers watched in amazement; someone had come to save them when thought they would die. Not just someone, but a whole platoon.

Of about 30 extremely powerful people.

Soon there were shadows ripping the Persians apart.

And fire burning them alive.

Ice freezing them.

Lightning frying them, water drowning.

They were being swallowed up by the ground.

Cut to pieces by amazing swordplay.

Diamonds, plants, wood, dust, explosions, storms, lava and boils were erupting all across the battlefield.

Some of them were so speedy that they left blurs as they ran, using steel, and other elements to destroy the enemy.

But what drew the camper's attention was the masked-man who had told them their orders and his partner, a girl in a Greek battle helmet, with black and white plumage. Apart from that, she wore no armour, apart from shin guards. She wore a skirt which allowed movement and spun as she danced the Dance of Death, killing enemies here to there. She wore a zipped up jacket but you could see the green bits of a t-shirt underneath.

Arrows behind her back, and a belt which was equipped with lots of strange looking knives, she done what looked like a single handsign.

"**Katon: ** **Gōryūka no Jutsu! "**

She shot what looked like a dragon head shaped fireball at the Persians.

The campers gasped, only imagining what damage it would create.

Then the man did another few handsigns and bellowed, "Futon: Daitoppa!" taking in a huge breath then blowing a strong gust of wind into the fire, making it triple its size.

The fireball hit a the inner part of the invasion and exploded, blowing away a huge chunk of earth. Their army started to panic; the invasion was not going well.

"Everybody, rally back, we've lost. I repeat: retreat!" What looked like the leader shouted **(1)**. He was bald, tattooed and had an intricate war horn hanging from his side.

The masked man walked up to him, slashing all enemies in his way. "Hunter, you take care of the rest, I'll take him, it'll be over in a cinch."

The girl nodded, then went wherever to massacre.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere, and neither will your invasion force." Shark said in a cold voice, his eyes icy and cold.

"Bah! Can you take me on!" The leader laughed, "Don't even think about it! Let me introduce myself, I am Secrides! Perhaps you have heard of me?"

"Of course I have heard of you," Shark whispered behind him, moving so fast the eye couldn't follow, instead seeing a blur. He left a gash with a knife he had pulled out on Secrides' arm. "I am not using my swords because of how worthless you are. You are weak. And you will die."

Secrides swung blindly behind him with his spiked club, but hit nothing but air.

"Wrong way," Shark said from in front of him.

He swung, again, this time in a full arc. Here was a man that was only toying with him and he was Secrides. His name struck fear into his enemy's hearts.

"Wrong again,"

Secrides felt a feeling he had not felt in a long time. Fear. This man was powerful. He was fast and strong, a lethal combination.

"Whoopsies, you missed. Maybe if I stay in the same spot?"

Secrides swung at his leg, he jumped. He swung at the middle, he bent at an impossible angle. He tried to blow his head of but he ducked. He tried and overhead swing, but the man only sidestepped.

"Who... Who are you?"

"You are weak. And for that you will die."

The voice came from behind, and before he knew it, he collapsed, writhing in agony, screaming. With a knife sticking out of his chest.

The man lay next to him.

"My name amongst enemies is the Bloody Shark. Perhaps you know me?"

Secrides' lips twisted into a painful smile, blood pouring out of his mouth. He was dying, but he was glad he died by the hands of an S-Rank. Even if he was toying with him.

"I-I'm..." He drew a deep breath, "...Glad..."

He drew his last breath, and died.

"That's good."

All around the duel was remnants of a battlefield, but it was over. Fires were burning here and there, and some of the earth had turned to mud and stuff. Ice and all that stuff was still there. It was a mess. And if you add lots and lots of bodies... a big mess.

There was silence for a long time.

Then...

"Three cheers for League of Legends! Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

That voice...

It still tore at his heart, that voice.

"How could I ever forget," the masked man whispered.

A man called Percy Jackson.

But he had to cope. He had to survive, and his heart hardened.

He was back. To the place he truly loathed.

One of the two.

"Hn," Percy said, then walked away.

The cheerfulness died down by a bit after, but celebrations were still happening.

"Jake!" Zoe called out, and ran after him.

"Man, that girl is ho-ot!"

* * *

Zoe POV (3rd Person)

Percy, it hurt her heart, him being like that.

She truly loved but she couldn't tell him.

How she felt: how she loved the way his hair flowed in the wind; that grin that made all her troubles go away; his aloof personality, making everyone around smile; his lean and muscled body, lean and powerful *squeal*;his handsome face...

Everything. So many qualities...

"Goodness," She told herself.

She couldn't.

What if he denied her?

What would she do?

She was his teammate dammit. She'd have to see him everyday!

Maybe... maybe one day.

'One day,' Zoe thought.

She found him sitting on a burnt up log, turned charcoal.

"Hey," She greeted "You wouldn't want to sit on that, it would make your precious jeans get dirty."

He smiled at that remark (she could tell, even though he was wearing a mask, there was that twinkle in his eye).

Percy looked away at the horizon. There was a silence for a moment. "I hate it here. I thought I would cope, but the memories are coming, they're rushing back. It's overwhelming me. I-I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, Percy. Memories here for both of us, huh?" She tried to comfort him, "We've been summoned for some council meeting. The gods will there as well."

"The gods..." Percy muttered, saying it like it was disgusting, "I hate them, I hate _him_! I hope he dies!"

There was a pregnant pause.

"I hope you die! Fuck you you motherfu-" He shouted out at the sky,

"Percy," she said firmly, gripping onto his hand, "Calm down. Let's set up camp here, okay?"

"Fine." Percy muttered.

"Percy," She told him, "Remember was that Sage told you? About the hate? Before he died."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Percy/Jake POV (Third Person)

_Flashback_

_"Percy," The white haired, sandal-wearing man told him, "I know there is a lot of hate in you heart,"_

_"A lot? Are you kidding me?"_

_The sage drew a deep breath, "I can relate... I was an orphan, like you. My family were killed right in front of me by some bandits. They thought I was dead. But... from that day on, I trained with hate in my heart. Vowing to kill them. Vengeance. It isn't a good thing. The power of hate can only take you so far. Vengeance does not help. It only leaves you emptiness. There is no happiness. Instead, use the power to protect other people to propel you further. Don't bottle up your rage. It does not help. Let go of you anger."_

* * *

"He was a good old man," Percy said solemnly, "He had some taste,"

"Pervert!" Zoe squealed.

"You know you love it!" Percy said, then started laughing.

Zoe giggled, his laugh was infectious, red blush on her cheeks.

Percy laid down, hands under his hand.

"Those were good times," he said.

"Yeah... Good times," Zoe agreed.

They lay there, observing the stars for the rest of the night.

* * *

**HEY GUYS!**

**I'm back, yeah boy!**

**WOOHOO!**

**Those who read the post on my profile, yeah, I did have writer's block.**

**I also had to restart, my previous one had the council meeting in it but it dragged on for ages. It had quantity, but some shit quality. **

**So... yeah!**

**1) For Secredes imagine those guys on the big-ass elephants in Lord of the Rings: Return of the King in the Battle of Pelennor Fields. Book or movie, whatever same thing.**

**Yadda, yadda, yadda.**

**For the whole romance thing, its my first time writing one, and for those guys who asked if there was PerZoe in the time skip, my anser is nope!**

**Sorry if it's crap. Leave me some tips you know...**

**JutsuS:**

* * *

**Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique - Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu**

**B-Rank**

**Handseals: Tora (Tiger)**

**The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon head-shaped fireball. The user then skilfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent. Even outside of the attack range, its power and reliability are stressed. The flames have a high temperature, as they can create an upward movement of air currents which in turn can give rise to thunder clouds. A master of this technique can fire off several flames in succession and anyone caught in the technique could potentially be reduced to ashes.**

**This is part of the setup that Sasuke uses in order to perform his Kirin technique.**

* * *

**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Technique - Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu**

**C-Rank**

**Handseals: Tiger-Ox-Dog-Rabbit-Snake**

**This is a relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user. If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the squall can blow away all things in the user's line of sight. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame.**

**Gaara, while in his partial transformation, can can infuse this technique with sand and chakra to greatly increase the damage potential.**

* * *

**So ohayo.**

**Umm... What was I gonna say? Oh yeah!**

**Guys I might do a drawing of Scasar and Nightshade (back, front and side) Check out my deviant account: lmao234 (Link on page) I'm uploading a colour picture of Punch! Halfway through...**

**Link: **

**Sorry for the long update..**

**Anyway, I think that's it,**

**Tata!**

**Until next time, lmao234**

**PS. I still need, a BETA who's experienced, how about that?**


End file.
